I'm A Little More Country Than That, Michael
by Take You Down
Summary: KITT argues that he is a little more country than that! Another songfic I couldn't resist writing! Please R&R! (SET IN THE ORIGINL KR WORLD!) All song credits go to Easton Corbin! I DO NOT OWN KR!
**I'm a Little More Country Than That Michael**

"Buddy, really don't take it personally. Its just…..people don't really think of classic cars like you as _'country'_." Michael said while relaxing on KITT's hood.

The pair just got back from a rough mission that took its toll on both of them equally. So with much arguing and fighting, (mostly from Devon and Bonnie going at it), Michael and KITT got a week's vacation to go wherever they chose.

And it just so happened that Texas came into view. So that's where they went.

They've been in Texas for about two days. A regular car would be taken that amount of time just to get down here…..

But not KITT. He pulled an all-nighter when Michael handed over the reins to the supercar. And when Michael woke up the next morning, they were deep in Texas.

Now….the sad thing for KITT is…out here in Texas, you don't exactly see sleek black Trans Ams running around.

Oh don't get me wrong, there are sleek black vehicles,…..

But they are all in the forms of…. _trucks_.

That is what the pair was currently disagreeing about. KITT stated that although he may be "out of style," he still could be considered country if he wanted to be.

KITT snorted in response to his remark. "I could still be considered country if I wanted to be." He said grouchily.

"Touché buddy." Michael said with a smirk.

"Learned it from the best." He said with a soft sarcastic tone. Michael laughed.

"But seriously though. Don't take it personally ok?" He patted KITT's hood.

"No offense taken Michael." He said with the same sarcastic tone. Michael sighed and relaxed again against KITT's windshield.

He was taking in the warm, comforting rays from the sun, when he heard KITT role down his windows.

' _Strange….I_ wonder _what he's doin.'_ He thought to himself silently.

He was about to ask him what he was doing, when his radio suddenly came on.

The tune that was playing rang a bell in Michael's mind….

He heard that song before!

 _ **Imagine a dirt road full of potholes**_

 _ **With a creek bank and some cane poles catchin channel cat**_

 _ **I'm a little more country than that**_

Wait…..was that….

 _ **Picture a small town with an old hound**_

 _ **Layin out front of the courthouse**_

 _ **While the ol men chew the fat**_

 _ **I'm a little more country than that**_

KITT…..was…..was…. _SINGING ALONG TO THE SONG?!_

 _ **I just want to make sure you know just who your gettin under this ol hat**_

 _ **Cause girl I'm just not the kind of two time or play games behind your back**_

 _ **I'm a little more country than that**_

He was hitting the notes so perfectly! He was amazing!

 _ **Think of hank song with a days gone**_

 _ **With a steel ride this old song that sends chills up your back**_

 _ **I'm a little more country than that**_

KITT sounded _exactly like Easton Corbin._ The only indication that it was KITT singing was the fact that when the breaks came in, no one took a breath.

 _ **If you want a brick home in a school zone**_

 _ **With the doors locked and alarms on**_

 _ **Girl you're way off track**_

 _ **I'm a little more country than that**_

Michael soon found himself drumming his fingers on KITT's hood. He loved how calm he sang the song. Just the moment and everything seemed to all correlate with each other.

 _ **I just want to make sure you know just who your gettin under this ol hat**_

 _ **Cause girl I'm just not the kind of two time or play games behind your back**_

 _ **I'm a little more country than that**_

Michael found himself laughing softly at the emphasis KITT put on the last lyric.

' _Oh…you little wise guy!'_ He thought to himself.

 _ **Yea I'm sure that you've heard those three words from lovers but they fell flat**_

 _ **But this ring ain't something that I mean to give you and then take back**_

 _ **I'm a little more country than that**_

Again, emphasis was applied to the lyric and Michael found himself laughing again.

 _ **I'm a little more country than that**_

When KITT finished the song, Michael collected himself enough to speak.

"KITT! I didn't know you could sing! Why didn't you tell me?" He said with an excited tone.

"Because….I….I never really knew either…..I guess." He said with a quiet, slightly embarrassed tone.

"But you were so good! Hell, I would've thought you were the real thing if I didn't know any better."

"Thank you, I'm glad you liked it. But Michael?"

"Yeah buddy?"

"I'm a little more country than that, Michael." He said with a laugh in his voice and they both died laughing.


End file.
